


New Year's Kiss

by DeathByTime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, New Years, New Years kiss, SHIELD, Stark Tower, Tricksters, professor reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTime/pseuds/DeathByTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at a New Years Party and its not really your thing and when you try to leave your you get lost in Stark Tower and end up in a room with Loki.  <br/>(I suck at doing a summery, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

My friend Liz’s party is just getting started here for New Year’s around 11 o’clock on the 31st. Some people are out on Liz’s dance floor that she had set up and the others just drinking and trying to talk over the music. Most of the party guest where drunk and falling all over the place. I don’t mind though. They are just trying to have a good time. It’s not their fault or Liz’s fault that I’m not having a good time. Parties and big groups of people just aren’t my thing. I would prefer to just be with a small group of people or even alone at home with a book and my cat but when your best friend is a social butterfly you tend to be required to attend all of her parties. Even the ones held it Stark’s Tower.

Liz works for S.H.I.L.D and so a lot of their agents are here along with some of the avenger’s team. I don’t work for them though, well not directly at least, I’m a professor. I just so happened to grow up with Liz and we have stayed close our whole lives it seems.

Right now I’m just hanging out at the bar sipping on a coke observing all the people around me. I let my eyes wonder over to Tony Stark aka everyone’s favorite Iron Man. He is joking around with the Captain, much to the Captain’s annoyance. I let a small smile grace my normally thin lined lips as I watch as the Captain tries to get away from Tony. I eventually let my eyes leave them and my eyes do another scan of the room.

I notice that Liz is busy with some agent and I seem long forgotten so I figured that this is my time to take my leave. As I make my way through the room to the only door and down the hallway I realize that even though I have been here a few times I still don’t know my way around. I decide to go through a door about halfway down the hallway hoping it was the door to the stairs but I was wrong. So, so very wrong.

I stood staring into the eyes of none other than the God of Mischief, Loki, with nothing but a SHIELD grade glace wall to separate us. He stood tall in the middle of his cage as he gave me a once over with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

“And who might you be, little one?” He spoke with a sly smile. You found yourself at a loss of words and unable to move from where you stood. This caused Loki to give a small laugh under his breath as he took a step towards you. “I take it you are not here to replace the agents that have so carelessly left me here alone. Wanting to go get their midnight kiss. I don’t even think you are an agent. You are that professor girl that runs around with that blond agent from time to time.”

You take a step back towards the door as you find your voice, “Yes, I’m the professor that runs around with Agent Liz.”

“I can see your fear it amuses me but I am curious because I can also see interest playing across your eyes. Tell me girl why is that.” Loki demanded.

By this time you had backed up into the door and couldn’t figure out why you just didn’t turn and leave. You just couldn’t look away from this man, this God and you figured it was because you were safe with him locked behind the cage. So you did the only thing you could do, you answered him. “I fear you for, well, the reason everyone on earth is uneasy around you along with others things I have learned,” at this he tilted his head curiously, “I am a Professor in mythology. Even though I teach all myths from around the globe my degree focuses mostly on Norse mythology which is why you can see my interest in you.” You finish as you cast your eyes down with a slight blush going up your neck.

“I have watched you interact with Thor before but I have never seen you show such interest in him and he is one of myths.”

“I am, well, my interest…Ummm…. I should probably get ba-“

“Spit it out girl!” Loki cut her off sharply. Your eyes got wide with shock and fear and you felt your anxiety kick up as you stared at him silently. “I will get out of here eventually, do not keep me waiting girl or you will regret it.” Loki warned as he glared at you.

You casted your eyes back down and swallowed hard before you spoke again. “My interest has always lain with the tricksters of mythology, like the coyote in Native American myths and like you in Norse.”

Loki let a genuine smile grace his tight lips and he looked at you with new found interest as he spoke to you in a seductive tone. “My dear girl, come let me out and I will allow you to get to know a true trickster, a master of lies, a God.”

At that you gave a scuff and reply with confidence that you gained from the anger at him for thinking you a fool, “That may be a tempting offer Loki but I am intrigued not stupid. You misplace my interest as something to cause me to be naive. You are wrong. I have studied everything we have on you here on Midgard since I was a child. I will not be so easily tricked by you. As you said in your last statement you are a master of lies. I cannot trust a word you say. You would just so easily kill me.”

He lets out a laugh and his smile reaches his eyes, “Pretty and smart. So different from all the other midgardians I have crossed paths with. Well maybe I will just have to persuade you.”

You looked at him with confusion as a smirk played across his face. You started to open your mouth but before you could reply he waved his hand and you were no longer leaning against the door but leaning back against the glass of his cage with him right in front of you. He leans in towards you and places a hand on each side of your head not giving you any way of escape. Loki picks up on your fear and confusion instantly and gives you an evil grin.

“My girl, my darling girl, I can bring people in and out of here as I please but the magic that has been placed on this cell keeps me in no matter what type of magic I use. So you were right in your earlier though of I can’t get out… yet but you were never safe.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” You ask as your body shakes with fear.

“I’m going to use you, and trust me you will want me to. I always reward my most loyal subjects most pleasurably,” He paused as he looked down at you with a thoughtful expression, “Maybe you need a taste of what you can have to persuade you. I am not called Loki Silvertongue just for my use of words darling.”

Before you knew what was happening he leaned down and crashed his lips with yours. At first you stood there still as stone in your shock but you slowly started to melt into him. You leaned into his kiss as a cold heat spread through you that you never felt before, nor did you believe you could. You allowed yourself to be lost in his sinful kiss and raised your hands to tangle into his jet black hair and pull the God closer to you. Once Loki was sure you would not run away he lowered his hands to your hips and grinded his into yours. A moan slipped out of your mouth and was quieted by his lips.

Without warning you were jerked out of Loki’s arms and shielded by the Avengers and your friend Liz. “What did you do to her, filth!?” Liz shouted at Loki.

Loki smiled at her, “I still have a few tricks. Even in here.”

All you could do was stand behind everyone and stare at Loki as they resealed his cage and Thor made changes to the objects around his cell that you assumed were to keep Loki from bring anyone else into his cage. Liz turned to you to make sure you were okay and as she started to lead you out of the room but Loki caused you to pause in your step as he called your name.

“My darling girl, remember what I said. And I believe it’s at that time you midgardians would say Happy New Year.”  
Before you could reply Liz lead you out of the room.

That morning as you made your way home you couldn’t help but bring your hands up to your lips thinking about that kiss. You sighed to yourself that your decision on what part you play in this mess with Asgardians and earth may not be as simple as you though. You might not end up just on the side lines. As you arrived at your apartment you looked up at Stark Tower and whispered, “Happy New Year indeed.”


End file.
